


【漢康】漢克的減肥計畫

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Summary: 噗浪上的安價，這是篇幅比上一篇安價還要短很多。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	【漢康】漢克的減肥計畫

漢克．安德森最近碰見一個煩惱，他望著放置在地面上的體重機，思索該不該踏上去，他想轉身離開，但自己在DPD的戀人兼搭檔——RK800，又名為康納的仿生人，把雙臂抱在胸前，對他表示：「如果你沒量體重，我就不會把冰箱的電子鎖解除。」   
  


漢克別過腦袋，從眼角餘光盯著不久前被康納換掉的新冰箱，他喜歡的冰淇淋、蛋糕、啤酒、可樂，還有需要經過料理的牛排全都塞在裡頭，眼下，只剩把身體挪動體重機上，他嘆了口氣，邁出腳步，從地面站到體重機，他沒勇氣用雙眼去看機器的儀錶板，但康納已經用巨大音量高喊：「150公斤！漢克，你該減肥了！」

漢克原以為康納在開玩笑，直到他低頭望著體重機，斗大的「150」就印在上頭，他反駁著：「肯定是機器壞掉了，我才沒感覺自己有變胖。」

康納伸手拉起男友衣服，指著明顯溢出的肥肉：「這很明顯有，而且我們前幾天追捕犯人時你跑沒幾步就累了，說要搭車子。」

「我只是有年紀了，你不能強迫一名年過半百的中年人還有好體力。」漢克試圖找理由，但仿生人安靜地把腦袋轉向冰箱，LED轉動幾次，漢克稍微皺眉。

「你他媽的在做什麼？」

康納回答：「軟體不穩定！！」

過於響亮的聲音引起漢克不滿，他也不吃康納這套，DPD副隊長快步走向冰箱，頭也不回地表示：「就算要把冰箱拆掉，我也要在今天喝到酒。」

康納竟然沒有阻止，甚至也沒有抱出漢克今天吃下的熱量數字，雖然有些懷疑，但漢克還是握住冰箱門，緩緩往後推，在他發現門被輕易打開前有些喜悅，下一秒卻因為眼前的畫面火冒三丈。

冷凍庫的冰淇淋融化成一攤水，蛋糕明顯焦掉，酒的瓶塞裂開，內容物從瓶口流淌出來，幾乎沒剩多少，他不敢去看可樂，按照其他食物的慘狀研判，肯定也受到波及。

漢克惱怒地別過頭，衝著康納詢問：「你為什麼要動我的食物？」

康納「 這是為了你的健康著想 。 」

「著想？你把我的食物都燒了，酒也倒掉叫著想？這些都是錢買來的，你知道我花了多少？」漢克越說越氣，他快把冰箱門甩上，快步走到仿生人面前。

康納的LED轉動半圈，做出回應：「我可以補償。」

漢克雙臂抱在胸前，抽動下眉毛：「好啊，你要怎麼做，這些食物已經不能吃，我今晚注定餓肚子。」

仿生人反駁：「漢克，你光是今天早上就攝取1500卡路里，中午又吃下1000，已經超過成人一天所需要的份量，就算不吃晚餐也沒關係。」

漢克把腦袋別開，拒絕與對方四目相交：「但我餓了，我沒吃東西晚上睡不著。」

康納安靜幾秒，接著才說：「那我去幫你弄晚餐。」

DPD副隊長立刻露出笑容，但這喜悅在10分鐘後，卻因為康納從廚房端出來的菜色整個垮掉，康納竟然要他吃低卡路里的營養膠囊。

「那……那叫食物？你這小子竟然要自己男友晚餐吃藥。」漢克把刀叉一扔(雖然吃膠囊也用不上餐具)，迅速從椅子上彈起來，他往後退了幾步，用手遮擋住胸膛，望著節節逼近的康納。

相撲因為他的叫聲抬起頭，疑惑地望著二名主人。

「漢克，」康納表示：「要不就吃膠囊，否則就什麼都不吃。」

漢克氣呼呼地轉身走向房間，還扔了一句話給康納：「我不吃，與其要我吃那鬼東西，我寧可吃空氣。」

康納在他身後說著：「漢克，空氣不是食物。」

DPD副隊長沒有回應他，隨著門被用力甩上的聲響，他們之間的對話就此結束，稍晚康納進房休息時，漢克也已經睡著。

凌晨3點，漢克被餓醒，他忽然有些後悔自己沒吃康納提供的膠囊，此時他的伴侶正在床鋪上待機，由於不想拉下臉說可以吃膠囊，漢克只好起身，輕手輕腳地走到客廳，他思考著目前家中能稱上是食物，能讓他稍微解餓的東西，腦海中出現的畫面是狗罐頭。

漢克想起自己曾經在餵相撲時開玩笑地說「你吃的比我好。」但沒料到有天自己竟然得真的去挖愛犬的食物，他的手才剛觸碰到放置在櫃子裡的最高檔罐頭，相撲就被聲響吵醒，疑惑地望著他，漢克把食指舉起，放置到唇邊做出「噓」的動作，提醒大狗安靜些，相撲歪歪頭，晃了下尾巴，之後就低頭繼續睡。

漢克的額頭滲出汗之，這絕非是因為飢餓，是因為他擔心自己的仿生伴侶提早醒來，因為他要吃狗食對此指責，在把罐頭拿起來的時候，他竟然因為包裝上的肉類圖案，感覺到更餓。

「我肯定是瘋了。」他搖搖頭，接著就拿起開罐器，往狗食邊緣一敲，但還沒真正打開，他就感受到來自背後的目光，在暗夜中過於明亮的LED，就算漢克沒有扭頭去看，也足以刺瞎他。

康納沒有真正開口說些什麼，反倒是漢克率先說著：「這是低卡罐頭。」

「確實，」康納往前走動，最後停留在相撲面前，他蹲下身輕撫聖伯納犬的腦袋並說：「但那不是給人吃的。」

漢克把嘗試解釋：「我是被餓醒的。」

「如果你肯吃膠囊，就可以一夜到天明，那顆膠囊還有具備安定精神的作用，可以讓你在吃飽之餘還擁有良好睡眠品質。」康納說著廣告裡會出現的台詞，反過來指稱漢克的不對。

雖然想生氣，但他確實不該拿相撲食物來吃，原本造成他困擾的飢餓在此時幾乎消失，他沮喪地表示：「但我是真的很餓。」

康納神情緩和很多，他柔聲建議：「漢克，你先去睡，早上6點起我會替你安排一系列減肥計畫，在維持你的正常作息同時，還能逐步減少體重，讓你不會在碰見同樣煩惱。」

「你應該不會餵我吃膠囊吧。」漢克試圖確定這點。

「當然不會，」康納承諾：「一旦你減肥成功，我會讓你挑選自己想要的東西。」

漢克有些心動，他想起自己曾想在警局附近即將落成的甜甜圈吃到飽大吃一頓，如果他真的成功，就有機會了，於是就點頭答應，轉身返回房間。

早上6點，他就在康納的呼喊中睜開眼睛，迎接仿生男友提出的第一項計畫，康納要求漢克晨跑。

望著手拿運動服，面帶微笑，要漢克換上的康納，DPD副隊長感到全身無力。

「你是希望我還沒開始工作就想睡？」他抱怨著。

康納搖頭：「多運動能增加體力，加上健康飲食，你會比過去還有精神。」

漢克伸手接過衣服，這時，康納還從口袋拿出相撲的牽繩說：「我會牽著相撲，讓你跟寵物一起跑。」

康納是真的想幫助男友，漢克隨即去房間換好衣服，推開門往屋外奔去。

早晨的底特律路人很少，漢克鮮少看見這種風景，LED轉個不停，瘋狂掃描漢克身體狀況的康納，以及因為可以與主人慢跑的相撲，都令他開心，就在途經公園時，漢克暫時停歇，說自己要去尿尿，在康納允許下，他轉身走向附設在公園的公廁，還沒抵達廁所，漢克就聞到讓他感受到飢餓的香氣，原來那是 一早就在賣熱狗堡的攤車 。

整整10個小時沒吃東西的漢克感到口乾舌燥，從攤位飄散到鼻子裡的氣味讓他著迷，在無可抑制下，他忍不住從口袋拿出幾枚硬幣，買下一根熱狗，但一轉身，就發現康納已經帶著相撲抵達自己旁邊，漢克在受到驚嚇同時，還試圖把熱狗藏到身後，但這當然沒用，康納已經親眼目睹他去買熱狗的畫面。

「如果你現在就把熱狗吃下肚，就會讓我安排的晨跑徒勞無功。」康納冷靜指出。

漢克低頭望著手裡的熱狗，低聲說著：「我快半天沒吃東西了。」

康納彷彿沒聽見他的抱怨，伸手就搶走漢克的熱狗，往地面一扔，在那瞬間，漢克眼前的畫面幾乎要變成黑白，當康納說著「相撲，乖孩子，快上！」之時，他又因為自己愛犬開口把熱狗咬住，愉快地享用，瞧見近乎成為白光的視野，直到耳邊傳來康納的提醒，他才稍微恢復過來。

「漢克，你去上過廁所了嗎？」

DPD副隊長才搖頭，拖著疲憊身軀走向公廁。

之後他對於剩餘的慢跑情形沒有太多記憶，只知道推開家門瞬間，就癱在沙發上，僅僅清楚自己的熱狗被相撲啃光，聖伯納靠近他時，漢克還能從大狗嘴裡聞到濃烈的味道。

直接走到廚房的康納，沒多久準備好下一個減肥行程，他對漢克招手：「吃早餐囉。」

漢克轉動腦袋，餐桌上放置的「餐點」讓他受另一次驚嚇，那並非前一天看見的膠囊，而是膳食纖維粉末。

漢克雖然又累又餓，但他仍舊用手撐起身子，扯開喉嚨對自己的男友大吼：「你一定想謀殺我！」

康納拿起杯子，把粉末倒進去，嘴裡說道：「如果我要謀殺你，不可能用這種方法。」

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前：「我可不希望出外勤忽然想跑廁所。」

康納用湯匙攪動杯子，繼續回應：「若要達成效果，這方法是最快的。」

為了表達異議，漢克沒有起身走到桌邊，他看著康納把杯子端到身旁，裡頭的粉末已經被攪散，徹底溶解在水裡，液體本身也沒有氣味，簡直跟水沒兩樣。

「我光喝這東西不會飽。」深知自己拗不過男友的漢克，只能提出其他想法。

面對這點，康納微笑以對，他伸手指著餐桌：「快看那邊，我有替你準備吃的。」

明知自己會厭惡成分居多，漢克還是別過腦袋，是目光飄向放置在不遠處的生菜沙拉與蒟蒻條。

「老天呀……」漢克發出沮喪夾雜無奈的聲響，他確實很餓，但還沒餓到什麼都能吃。

之後也證實這想法，雖說漢克把生菜塞入嘴裡咀嚼，卻沒有品嘗到警局內那些年輕女孩子描述的「從口腔散發出來的香甜氣味」，蒟蒻條更是讓他差點吐出來，但他畢竟是身經百戰的DPD副隊長，加上旁邊有個仿生人與大狗在注視，他仍舊用手垂胸膛，強迫自己把這些東西，包含康納泡給他的飲品喝完。

在東西清空的瞬間，他鬆了口氣，準備拿起口袋裡的鑰匙，驅車前往警局，沒想到卻被康納制止。

「等等，你不能開車！」

漢克別過腦袋，從眼角餘光盯著康納：「上次聽見這句，是在我喝醉那晚。」

警用仿生人的雙頰浮現一些藍色光暈，漢克的言語令他想起那晚除了酒醉，還發生其他每次憶起，就讓系統產生雜訊的插曲，但他很快就恢復過來。

「漢克，我的意思是，今天必須要騎腳踏車去上班。」

漢克家中有一輛，而且還是輪胎破胎很久的腳踏車，他並不知道康納是在什麼時候把車修好的，但在對方牽著那輛熟悉的車子要他騎乘當下，漢克便清楚自己無法用「我沒車能夠騎」當藉口。

從漢克家前往DPD開車大約需要20分鐘，換成腳踏車則是30分鐘，路程中唯一讓漢克感到慶幸的，是康納沒有在一旁碎碎念，這讓他更能專心騎車，行人因為時間靠近上班時間增加很多，數名學生站在站牌前等待巴士，其中一個年輕孩子看見漢克騎車，康納用小跑步在旁邊跟隨當下，嘲弄一聲：「嘿，看，是住在附近的警察老頭跟他的機器狗。」

漢克沒有反駁回去，他只是朝LED變成黃色的康納說道：「那小鬼跟蓋文有得比。」

康納顯然有些疑惑，漢克接著表示：「他也經常用同樣的方式戲弄我們。」

恍然大悟的仿生人點點頭，就在他們抵達路口，康納卻要求漢克繞路，後者對此表達異議，康納隨即解釋自己這樣安排的理由：「前面在修路。」

這是個合情合理的答案，平日他們開車上班，康納也會用同樣原因要漢克提早繞路，他隨即從另一條路往警局的方向騎，行經離DPD還有5分鐘路程的街道，漢克發現熟悉的人影。

「班！」他熱情打招呼，正在露天咖啡廳吃早餐的肥胖警探隨即招手。

「早安，漢克、康納，真難得，你今天竟然是騎腳踏車上班。」

漢克忘了下康納，後者馬上代替搭檔回答：「安德森副隊長正在減肥，所以才用騎車的。」

「減肥阿……」班小聲重複這詞彙，用手拿起放置在桌面上的盒子：「看來我沒辦法把原本要給你的甜甜圈送出去了。」

漢克雙眼猛然睜大，他的視線牢牢固定在班拿的甜點盒子上，但康納就在身旁，自己實在不方便開口說些什麼，在康納禮貌性地拒絕後，他轉頭繼續騎車，腦海中思索著該如何從班手上拿甜甜圈。

工作期間，康納跟他幾乎形影不離，鮮少分開的時刻僅有偶爾傑弗瑞會單獨把他或康納叫去辦公室，康納每隔一陣子會回模控生命做機體定期檢查，按照目前情況，今天他與康納會分開的時間僅有假裝去廁所。

要這樣做很簡單，康納早晨本來就有給他喝幫助排便的飲品，早上10：30左右，漢克在發現班起身離開座位後，隨即跟著直起身子。

「漢克？」康納望著男友，後者舉起臂膀，讓大拇指瞄準廁所方向，同時期盼康納別亂掃描，得知他心口不一。

「我要去趟廁所，別忘記你早上給我喝了些什麼。」

康納沒有多問，只是揮手表示同意，DPD副隊長趕緊快步走向廁所位置，他運氣很好，正巧攔到去檔案室拿資料的班。

「班，我想跟你說件事。」此時，他的雙頰才真正浮現害羞色調，好心的胖警探望著同事。

「好的，你請說。」

獲得允許的漢克深吸口氣，提出環繞在腦中2小時之久的想法：「我想跟你拿早上那盒甜甜圈。」

班恍然大悟，但隨後就遺憾地表示：「對不起，漢克，因為你在減肥，所以我就送給蓋文了。」

「蓋文？」漢克相當狐疑：「那傢伙不是不愛吃甜食。」

「其實是900建議的，在你離開後沒多久，恰巧經過的900就說他想把甜甜圈拿去給搭檔吃。」班解釋。

「所以他最後有吃嗎？」漢克匆忙詢問。

班的用力點頭猶如巨大槌子，重擊漢克的心靈，他也沒勇氣靠近垃圾桶去看被蓋文拋棄的「盒子屍首」，此時，康納靠近他，提出中午要執行的減肥計畫。

下一個內容是看起來內容豐富營養均衡的午餐，但是份量實在很少。

漢克黑著一張臉，在警局內望著康納用電話叫來替他精挑細選的餐點。

「只吃這樣我怎麼會飽？」他沒好氣地表示。

康納平靜說明：「會認為吃不飽，是因為你平常吃太多，正因為如此，現在才需要慢慢改變習慣。」

漢克用叉子挑起一小塊肉，除了他拿起的這塊，其他大多是蔬菜跟豆子，但此時他已經沒辦法去批評菜色對他而言太清淡這點，純粹想知道自己搭檔葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。

「我認為你單純在整我，是不是在我快餓死的時候，會有群人從角落跳出來，說『騙到你了』之類的。」他的說法有些跳，康納只是用琥珀色雙眸望著搭檔。

「不，我只是在替你做簡單掃瞄時發現你應該改變生活習慣。」

仿生人的模樣很柔和，一如數個月前漢克告白後，對方露出的模樣那般，漢克逐漸收起不滿，要開始吃自己的午餐，沒料到，才剛把嘴的肉塊吞嚥，耳邊就傳來蓋文的聲音。

「安德森，我聽班說你在減肥阿，真可惜，看來你只能看我吃漢堡了。」

他沒有轉頭去看，但光從自己聽見的咀嚼聲，還有蓋文邊吃邊說的「好吃」，就知道這是對方找他麻煩的手段之一，幸好，接下來蓋文就被默默站在身後的900嚇了一跳，被洋蔥嗆的咳嗽，還聽見900沉思的說：「減肥嗎....嗯...」

另一名警用仿生人在把蓋文拎開同時，還轉頭向漢克建議：「安德森副隊長，你可以嘗試買家用減肥套組，根據網路評論，很多因為忙碌，無法時常外出運動或維持良好飲食的通勤族，會用這系列在家中幫助自己健身。」

漢克還不及回應，康納就幫助他說話：「謝謝你，900，這是個好點子。」

望著康納發出滴滴聲的LED，漢克明瞭自己又得多繳一筆帳單。

生活在2039年，最方便的就是網購商品能夠數小時內送達家中，漢克與康納返家便看見從狗門推進家中的包裹，相撲繞著巨大箱子，顯然很好奇內容物。

「相撲，這不是狗食。」漢克用手撫著愛犬，即便他這樣說，向來不聽飼主命令的相撲還是堅持要湊近箱子。

康納迅速拆開包裹，取出放置在裡頭主機，原來那是款遊戲，其內容是讓玩家隨著螢幕運動，藉此活動到全身。

漢克腦中浮現年輕時的負面記憶，但來不及了，康納已經跑去組裝遊戲機，並開啟項目為初學者瑜珈的關卡。

漢克見狀，立即衝著康納大喊：「該死的仿生人，我不喜歡這種遊戲！」

但康納舉起臂膀，把手把朝漢克的方向扔去，那台遊戲機畢竟價格昂貴，漢克趕緊伸手去接，在接觸到手把瞬間，也在VR系統帶領下，抵達關卡內，隨後，康納也用第二支手把抵達他身邊。

「我還以為你會選擇觀戰。」漢克指出。

「我不會真正加入遊戲，但能幫助你進行遊戲，」康納解釋，接著就伸手指向他們前方的螢幕：「現在，你必須按照上頭的影像，做出同樣姿勢。」

漢克瞪著螢幕上的圖，那看起來簡直不像人類能辦到的，但按照螢幕上的教程，卻是有可能成功，他只得深吸口氣，讓自己坐在地面上，盡可能伸展手跟雙腿，把身軀往前挪，他感覺自己身體快斷了，腦海中還產生自己的死因會是「做瑜珈而亡」，蓋文會在喪禮上狂笑，說他見證一場很可笑的事情，康納則是——

漢克猛然搖頭，強迫自己往好處想，他閉上雙眼，試圖讓自己思考 **減肥會讓身體健康，可以活得久一點，跟康納在一起的時間更長一點。**

想法驅動著身體，漢克繼續把四肢往前挪的同時順利很多，他的額頭冒出大量汗珠，但這也清楚說明他確實有運動到，他能清楚察覺來自旁邊的視線，光是康納會因為他甩掉肚子上的肥肉，露出笑容就開心。

第一個動作順利結束後，康納先關閉遊戲，讓漢克與自己回到現實。

「我……我表現如何？」雖然還在喘氣，但漢克還是忍不住微笑，想聽見康納的稱讚。

「還不錯。」康納的語氣有些太平淡，漢克剛要抱怨，下一秒卻瞄到螢幕上顯示的內容，他往後退了些，視線往旁邊瞥，難以置信地望著LED保持在湛藍的仿生男友。

原來康納在設定目標，他把漢克平常會吃、特別喜愛的食物紀錄在上面，啟動過濾功能，按照文字說明，這是讓玩家在現實中無法看見、以及聞到這些食物的特殊功能。

接著，康納轉去下一頁，在目標體重欄輸入91。

「你他媽的在開什麼玩笑，」漢克指著康納指定的數字詢問：「我要達成這體重需要多久？」

康納目光牢牢盯著螢幕，安靜呢喃：「目標... 91kg... 還是一開始不要訂太理想.. 95kg好了...」

「這不就是我剛跟你認識的體重。」漢克表示。

康納回答：「是阿，沒想到之後你還能把自己吃更胖。」

漢克把手握成拳頭，有種想往康納腦袋敲下去的衝動，但他忍下去了，若不是他在經歷瑜珈關卡時想著自己男友，自己也許真的會受傷，望著康納設定的一長串過濾清單，他覺得自己失去些什麼。

「所以我之後都沒辦法享受美食？」他無奈地訴說。

康納把手把放下來，伸手指著自己的太陽穴：「我的系統可以找尋健康菜單，讓你就算暫時只能吃青菜，也能吃的開心。」

漢克望著自己愛人的雙眸，琥珀色眼底漾著喜悅，他發現康納打從心底要幫助他減肥，先前他確實太疏忽身材，才會不慎把自己吃胖，在低頭瞧見從已經穿了最大號，但還是露出些許肚皮的居家服當下，他認為先前對康納太兇，漢克小聲致歉：「對不起，看來你真的想幫我。」

「既然如此，」康納笑了笑：「 那我們繼續吧。 」

漢克的臉幾乎要垮下來，不過還是接受了，面對著康納的熱情，他實在不忍心拒絕。

之後的第二次瑜珈他順利很多，雖然還是擺動作到差點閃到腰，但至少有驚險通過，之後他在康納的勸說下到沙發休息，這天下來他非常疲憊，即便還沒吃晚餐，肚子也有些飢餓，身體的勞累卻讓他幾乎快睜不開眼睛，相撲主動湊到漢克腳邊，隨著撫過聖伯納背脊的手，漢克更加困倦，沒多久他就在不知不覺中閉上雙眼。

他難以得知自己究竟睡多久，直到鼻子聞到香氣，才緩緩撐開眼皮，按照康納設定過的名單，這不可能是他平日愛的高熱量美食，但聞起來也非那種一丁點調味料都沒加，味同嚼蠟的清淡蔬果，他不禁把腦袋別開，往餐桌的方向探去，這次他雙眼為之一亮，康納替他準備的晚餐是

牛排和沙拉盤。

漢克先是愣住一秒，接著就反應過來，那盤牛排並非是真的肉組成，只是單純聞起來像肉，顯然是康納運用自己收集到的訊息，替嗜肉的男友製作一道讓對方減肥期間，也能享受吃肉樂趣的菜色，漢克站起身，漫步到餐桌邊，往廚房的方向說著：「這比要我吃膠囊或藥粉好多了。」

康納的聲音從內部傳出：「喜歡就好，我之後會研究素漢堡。」

漢克高興地拉開椅子，一屁股坐下，他沒有等待康納忙完就拿起叉子，挑起看起來很像肉的「牛排」，第一口他沒有吃很多，在品嘗到近似於肉的氣味後，才加快食用速度，把肉給掃光，還罕見地在沒有康納要求下吃起沙拉，就連沙拉也不算味道太淡，康納確實有掌握好技巧，幫他準備好料，沒多久，康納就端著裝有甜點的盤子出來，發現男友已經吃完的警用仿生人很開心，他把盤子放到桌面上，簡略介紹：「這是我特製的甜甜圈，熱量很低，但吃起來有飽足感。」

漢克迫不及待地拿起甜甜圈，一口咬下，這確實很美味，雖然他更喜歡平日吃的，那種撒上大量糖粉，咬下去內陷會整個溢出來的甜甜圈，但康納手藝不錯，在撈起第二塊石，他忍不住說：「你是不是跑去偷裝家政模組？」

「不是，」康納搖頭：「我只是有找自己認識的家政仿生人，還有900也有暗中提供訊息。」

「900？」漢克吃著手裡的甜甜圈，好奇詢問：「難道蓋文也在減肥？」

「他其實會在家中嘗試保持健康生活方式。」

漢克又開口向康納詢問些疑惑，這段晚餐時光，逐漸流逝，夜晚，漢克抱著自己男友，在充滿飽足感的情況下入夢。

之後他維持早晨出門運動、吃著康納準備的健康三餐、下班後玩遊戲機，就這樣度過半年，和克沒有定期量體重，雖說他能用肉眼瞧見肚皮有往內縮，但還是在面對體重機時感到緊張，經過幾秒鐘的思索，他往前站，讓自己望著儀表板上的數字，目前他的體重是85。

漢克有些難以置信，他沒想到才花半年，自己就能從當初的150公斤減到目前這樣，這成績還比康納當初設定的95少10公斤，康納喜悅地望著數字，抬起頭對漢克表示：「看來我可以把先前的限制解除，讓你能重新享用過去喜歡的食物。」

漢克咧嘴一笑：「但這這以前，還得完成一件事，」康納稍微歪頭，擺出狗狗模樣，漢克緩緩接續：「我要對你說出一旦完成心願，自己想要的東西。」

康納把腦袋擺正，平靜詢問：「無論你想吃熱量多高的食物，我都能接受。」

漢克把身軀湊近康納，喃喃回應：「這可是你說的，」他稍微停頓，開口道出答案：「我曾想過要去警局附近的甜甜圈吃到飽大吃一頓，但現在更渴望能永遠跟你在一起。」

康納的雙頰如漢克預料中那樣浮現清晰色調，他喃喃說道：「我還以為你想大吃一頓，或要求我跟你去房間大打一砲。」

「閉嘴！」漢克伸手勾住男友並說：「別隨意推斷我的想法。」

他沒有讓康納有機會說出些什麼，低頭就貼上對方的唇，他感受到康納用手環抱住自己腰部，稍微把嘴張開，主動讓吻加深，康納並非乖乖讓漢克吻，隔沒多久，他的手就開始亂摸，沿著漢克的襯衫底下探去，讓手掌觸摸胸膛位置，這讓漢克有種被吃豆腐的異樣感，他不禁把腦袋往後挪，盯著康納瞧：「你這是在做什麼？」

康納的LED轉動半圈，柔聲表示：「胸肌，漢克，你完全沒有胸肌。」

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前：「所以呢？你想表達什麼。」

此時，仿生人抬起頭，用閃閃發亮的琥珀色眼睛望著人類男友：「我剛才已經幫你訂好家庭健身套組，接下來就幫你健身吧，我相信你拿出這半年來的毅力，沒多久就可以訓練出肌肉。」

漢克的笑容立刻垮下來，只能呆呆地凝視眼前的仿生人。

看來他的噩夢沒有真正結束，另一個不能過舒適生活的日子，即將到來，漢克想要逃，但最終也只能對康納唉聲嘆氣。

~END~


End file.
